1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a pest, namely, a harmful arthropod and a weed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diamide compounds have been known as active ingredients of an insecticide. PPO-inhibiting compounds have been known as active ingredients of herbicides.